


May I Have This Dance?

by whatisreggieshortfor



Series: From Bets to What’s Best [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor
Summary: Someone doesn’t want Reggie going to Homecoming with Nick.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: From Bets to What’s Best [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983958
Comments: 28
Kudos: 145
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts), [stars_soph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_soph/gifts), [Crescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent/gifts), [nearlycurtains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlycurtains/gifts), [AmberJenay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberJenay/gifts), [nataliaissad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaissad/gifts).



> I realize my timeline for the year is way, I said Reggie’s been at the school for months and it’s into winter now and I’m just now doing homecoming, but my brain is dumb and this is where we’re at. So for the sake of this, homecoming is now in January.

Nick could not be more surprised that Reggie agreed to go to Homecoming with him. But he also couldn’t be happier. They were one day away now, sitting in English. Luke and Reggie had switched seats, so Luke could sit with Julie and Reggie could sit with Nick. Everything had been going well since Reggie found out about the stupid bet. _‘But it wasn’t perfect.’_ Nick thought as the boy, Caleb, in front of Reggie turned around as the teacher stepped out of the room. Nick didn’t like him. Reggie hadn’t seemed to notice, but Nick had seen Caleb flirting with him during the first few weeks of the year, but he stopped for a while, and then Nick and Reggie started seeing each other. Nick watched warily as Caleb focused on Reggie. “So, Reggie, if I make a bet does that mean you’ll be my date, too?” Nick stiffened in his seat, closing his eyes to try not to get pissed. People kept making jokes about them since they saw them in the hallway. Most of them directed at Nick and Reggie, but some at their friends. But Reggie never missed a beat.

“No, you’d have to be someone I actually liked first for that to work.” He never even looked up from his notebook. Nick felt a swell of pride as he looked over at his boy. He was scared to call Reggie his boyfriend, because he felt like it was pushing Reggie into it. They had a couple dates since the fight, but he didn’t know if they were  _together_.  Yet. He was hoping to have the courage to ask Reggie at the dance.

But as Nick heard Luke mutter a soft “Oh, shit.” Nick remembered something very important about Caleb. Caleb Covington was a bully, true, but he was also used to getting what he wanted. And he wanted Reggie.

Caleb had a look in his eye that made Nick’s stomach uneasy. “Okay. Fair enough, Reginald.”

“He doesn’t like being called Reginald.” Nick responded out of reflex. Reggie looked over at him and grinned, bright and happy, and Caleb just slumped back into his seat as the teacher came back.

The uneasy feeling stuck around in Nick’s stomach later that night. Reggie was over, and they were sitting on his bed watching a movie, but Nick couldn’t focus on it. “Hey,” Reggie’s voice called quietly, “Baby, you okay?”

Nick turned his head, looking at Reggie who was cocking his head with his brows furrowed. “No, no, I’m okay, babe. I was just thinking about Caleb.”

“Caleb?” Reggie laughed, “Why?”

“Because he likes you.” He answered softly. “And I don’t think he’ll stop trying to get you to go out with him.”

Reggie shook his head, before pressing a kiss to Nick’s cheek. “Baby, he can try all he wants. You are my- You are who I am with. And I’m not going anywhere. Especially not for some asshole that can’t put two nice words together for anyone. Okay?”

Nick smiled a little, “Okay, babe.”

“Now,” Reggie grinned, “I would like to kiss you.” Nick laughed, leaning in to meet Reggie halfway.

Reggie headed home after the movie ended, but Nick couldn’t fall asleep. Caleb never let things go. He had gone after plenty of taken people in the years they’d been in class with him. And he always got who he wanted, only to dump them within a week. Everyone knew that was how he operated, but it never seemed to stop him from managing to get the person he had his eye on. Nick trusted Reggie. But he didn’t trust Caleb.

The next day, the upperclassmen received a half day for homecoming preparations. Nick was in the parking lot with Reggie, getting ready to head out, when Reggie realized he forgot his jacket in English. It was Nick’s jacket, and they were leaving anyway, so Nick told him not to worry about it. “But I like it, baby.” Reggie said, “It’s like I’m showing everyone that I’m yours.” Reggie grinned, and Nick smiled at the thought that Reggie wanted to be his. So he nodded, offering to walk with him, but Reggie said he’d be right back. He kissed Nick’s cheek and heading back into the building as Luke and Julie came out. Carrie was sitting in her car with Flynn, Alex, and Willie.

”Hey, Nick.” Julie called cheerily. The four of them were riding back to Reggie’s house together. “Where’s Reg going?”

”Forgot his jacket in class.” Nick answered. They waited a few minutes, and nearly all the senior cars were gone, but they were still waiting on Reggie.

”It shouldn’t take this long.” Luke groaned. Julie had gone ahead and climbed into the car, but Luke was waiting with Nick.

”I’ll go see what’s holding him up. Go keep your girlfriend warm.” Nick told Luke before heading toward the school. As he got close to the classroom though, he heard something.

”Can you not? I need to get back.” That was Reggie, Nick knew that.

”Aw, come on. No one needs to know.” Nick felt rage building up in his stomach. That was Caleb.

”I said no, now will let me leave? Please?”

”Oh, are you a beggar?” Nick rounded the corner into the classroom, seeing Caleb holding Reggie in place.

”Nick-“ before Reggie could say another word, Nick grabbed Caleb, throwing him out of Reggie’s face. Nick turned to Reggie.

”Are you okay, babe? Did he hurt you or anything?” Reggie shook his head.

”No, he was trying being...aggressive.” Reggie’s eyes seemed a little far away before they focused on Nick. “Can we leave?”

”Yeah, absolutely. Go ahead and grab your stuff.” Nick moved between Reggie and Caleb, letting Reggie gather his things. Caleb was glaring at Nick.

”Must you have interfered, Carlson?”

”Yes.” Nick snapped. “Reggie isn’t some play thing for you to take and throw away after you get bored with the chase.” Nick led Reggie back out and into his car, noticing his hands were shaking.

”Hey,” Julie called, her gaze zeroing in on Reggie, she flew forward, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Reg, you okay? What happened?”

”Caleb.” Nick answered. The anger had died out, and now he was left with worry. “When I got there, he was grabbing Reg.”

”He kissed me.” Reggie said softly, his voice cracking. “I kept trying to get away but he wouldn’t let me leave. I’m so sorry.” Nick realized Reggie was crying.

”Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Nick said softly. He heard a car door open but didn’t look. Reggie needed him. “Nothing that happened was your fault, Reg. You said no. Anything that happened after that was Caleb’s fault. I am not mad at you. I’m worried about you. You shouldn’t have had to go through that.” Reggie leaned against Nick, Nick knew it had to be uncomfortable with the center console in the way, but he held Reggie anyway. After a few minutes, he asked Reggie if he wanted him to drive. Reggie nodded. Julie leaned forward, holding Reggie while Nick climbed out and rounded to the driver's side of the car. Nick realized Luke wasn’t there. He looked over and Flynn, Alex, and Willie were gone, too. He looked at Carrie, who rolled down her window.

”They are taking care of...something. You get him home, I’ll bring Luke with us.” Nick knew what she meant. He nodded, moving Reggie around the car and buckling him in. He let Reggie hug his arm as he drove. Let him find comfort in the contact. He saw Reggie playing with the sleeves to his letterman jacket and smiled slightly.

It was only a few minutes after they got to Reggie’s house that Carrie pulled in, everyone hopping out with smiles. “Let’s get ready!” Luke announced. Reggie had started to calm down, leading them all into the house.

When they got to the dance, the first thing Nick noticed was something attached to the flag pole, because there were authority personnel trying to get it down. But the longer he looked, he realized it wasn’t _something,_ it was _someone._ Nick let out a laugh. Luke saw where he was looking and just grinned. Reggie started to look over, but Flynn swooped in with an arm around his shoulders and guided him back toward the doors. Inside, Reggie took Nick’s hand and immediately pulled him over to the photo line. “Am I standing behind you or in front of you?” Nick asked with a laugh when he saw the way they posed the couples. “Cause you are taller than me.”

Reggie shrugged, “I’m okay either way. I just want a picture of us.” Nick pressed a kiss to Reggie’s cheek.

”Okay. If my baby wants a picture, we’ll get a picture.” Reggie beamed, wrapping his arm around Nick’s waist. Nick took a second to look at Reggie in the dance lights, the way they played off the red vested suit he was wearing. It looked almost too good on him. Nick leaned into Reggie as they moved forward, whispering into his ear, “You look beautiful, baby.” A flush creeped up Reggie’s cheeks, almost the color of his vest. Nick pulled back, deciding now or never, “Hey, Reg, while we have a second there’s something I want to ask you.”

”What’s that?” Reggie asked, still smiling.

”I was, uh, I was hoping you’d be okay with it if I officially called you my boyfriend.” Nick said sheepishly, looking into Reggie’s eyes.

If it was possible, Reggie’s smile got even wider, “I would very much like that.” He kissed Nick quickly, before pulling away and dragging Nick toward the photographer. Nick caught two things in a few minutes. A new boyfriend, and a picture with that boyfriend.

When it was time to announce the King and Queen, no one was surprised that it was Nick and Carrie. They were the head cheerleader and captain of the lacrosse team, after all. But when the principal announced they were supposed to dance together, Carrie walked over to Reggie and placed the crown on his head, kissing his cheek. Nick mouthed a ‘thank you’ at her, but she just shook her head with a grin, holding Flynn in her arms. Nick made his way to Reggie under the gaze of all their classmates, offering his hand. “May I have this dance?” Reggie beamed, something he couldn’t seem to stop doing around Nick, and took the hand offered to him. They danced slowly, whispering to each other as more couples joined them. Reggie knew it was early, but he needed to tell Nick something.

”Hey, I’m sorry about earlier.”

Nick pulled back to look at the boy in his arms, “What do you mean?”

”I should’ve paid attention when you said Caleb bothered you. If I had, I wouldn’t have gone in the room when I saw he was there. But I thought I could handle it. I’m sorry.”

”Reg, baby, you did nothing wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Nick told him again, because he needed Reggie to know it. “You did nothing wrong.”

”But I need to tell you that so that I can tell you this.” Reggie took a deep breath, locking his eyes with Nick’s, “I know it’s soon. Probably too soon. But I love you, sport-o.” Nick's breath caught in his throat, and Reggie spoke quickly, “You don’t have to say it back. And I’m sorry if I scared you away. I just needed you to know.”

Nick pressed a deep kiss to Reggie’s lips before pulling back and looking into his eyes, “I love you, too, country star. I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> The suit Reggie wore is based off the one in the last episode in the show.


End file.
